The Two Tears of Peace
by HavocFanGirl16
Summary: this fanfic is about Serenity and Mimi. one is a noboy that has lived a harsh life without knowing anything, the other has had the life of luxury and was adopted by King Mickey and Queen Minnie. Both of them have to face truths and help each other out.


Chapter one: It begins

The sun was shining brightly over the schools commons as groups of students walked across the lawn, laughing and having fun. Some students were just hanging out in shade while others were walking to another class. But there was one girl that stood out from the rest. This girl was just lying in the lawn staring up into the sky. Though this wasn't the only thing that was different about her; the girl was a bit taller than the other girls her age and had long light blue hair that fell to her knees. Most of the other students tried to avoid her whenever possible. They even went as far as to make sure that they never sat near her in any classes. Because of all the poor treatment that the other students gave her, the girl became more distant from her class mates and all the other students in the school and in her dorm building. Though the girl never seemed to mind being all alone, she just smiled and seemed happy whenever someone dared to look at her.

The girl, as she, walked to class one morning she thought that it would be the same as any other day. She would enter the classroom and everyone in the class would pretend that she wasn't there and would just let her go and sit in her little area, and that would last the whole day. But that wasn't going to happen today. When she walked into the room one of the girls in her class actually came up to her. "Hey Serenity, did you hear that we're getting in eight new transfer students. Our class will actually have all of the seats filled for the first time ever!" the girl exclaimed.

Serenity was so taken aback by the fact that the girl was actually talking to her that it took her a few moments to register what it was that the girl had actually said about the new students. "Really?" Serenity asked a bit shocked at the news.

"Yup they said that six of them are guys. I hope they're really cute."

"Yeah…" Serenity replied back then she just walked over to her desk and sat down. She thought the girl was done talking to her by then but she was wrong. The girl had followed Serenity to her desk and kept talking. "You're so lucky because you get to sit next to all of them. I wish it was me who sat alone with empty seats all around me." Then it finally hit Serenity why the girl was even talking to her; "_Of course she wants to "make friends" with me so that I'll switch seats with her. I bet she'll ask me right now to switch seats." _ Serenity thought to herself. And this time she got it right. "Hey Serenity do think maybe you could just switch seats with me cause it's not that big of a deal right?" the girl asked. Serenity just rolled her eyes at the girls' statement and went on to say, "No, I'm not going to switch seats with you. You'll just have to deal with what all of you have already decided about your own sitting arrangements." Serenity smiled at the girl and then turned her attention to her school bag to take out the textbook that she needed for first periods class.

The other girl gave Serenity a disgusted look and then turned around and stomped over to her own desk. Serenity let out a small sigh of relief and started feeling a bit calmer. But that didn't last too long because the teacher walked in and was followed by the eight students that the girl had mentioned. There were indeed six boys and two girls. Most of the boys looked different except two of them, they looked like they could have been twins; they both had brown hair that seemed to go in every direction. The other boys were extremely different though; one of them had long red hair and tattoos under his eyes that looked like tears; one had a blond mullet and didn't seem to have any part of his mind with him; another had long silver white hair; and the last one had dark black almost a purplish colored hair that hanged in his face and made him seem more emo than anyone else in the school. Serenity couldn't help but gawk at the boys. But then her attention fell on the girls that were front of the boys. The two girls also looked like they could be twins as well. The only real different between them was that one had blond hair while the other had a brownish red hair color.

Everyone else in the class also gawked at the group of new students. The teacher didn't seem to pay any attention to the fact that no one in class was listening to the announcements that he was saying. But when he mentioned the new students, everyones' attention was on him. "Class these are the new transfer students that will be joining us today. Starting with the girl here they are, Natalie, Kairi, Sora, Ryan, Riku, Alex, Demetri, and Zach. Please be nice to them and help them if needed. Okay guys your seats are going to be around that girl in the back with the light blue hair. You can pick whatever seat you want." The teacher then turned his back to the class and started to write on the black board. The new students all walked over to the back of the room and took their seats surrounding Serenity. Natalie sat one up and over to the right; Kairi sat one back and over to the right; Sora sat behind Serenity; Ryan sat in front of Serenity; Riku sat one back and over to the left; Alex sat to the right of Serenity; Demetri sat to the left of Serenity and Zach sat one up and to the left. Serenity started to feel claustrophobic being surrounded by so many people.

"Hi what's your name? I don't think the teacher mentioned it." Demetri laughed as he leaned over his desk to get closer.

"I'm Serenity, the teacher didn't say my name; he probably doesn't even know it. The teachers don't like to be near me or talk to me. Neither do the students."

"Is that why you were over here all alone?"

"Yup no one talks to me or anything because I'm so different from them. But you guys will be just fine because you don't look as different to them as I do."

"Looks aren't important, and we're more different than them than you think." Riku chimed in.

"Oh really how?" Serenity asked him

"Just wait and see. We'll explain more of it to you after classes are over." Sora said with a smile on his face. Serenity just shook her head and looked forward at the board again. The notes on the board were all about some math equation that they needed to know for the test that was coming up next week. Serenity took down the majority of the notes then just started to daydream.

In the daydream the sky was still bright and sunny. The birds flying in the air, freely singing one of their songs. Serenity was sitting under a tall oak tree reading a book. A dog was lying right beside her; his head resting on her lap. In the distance there is a tall castle that almost seemed to glow with its own light that was brighter then the sun itself. Suddenly a bell rang and Serenity was forced out of her daydream. When Serenity came back to reality it was too late the entire class seemed to be surrounding the new students and unfortunately that also meant that they were surrounding her as well. Serenity tried to break out of the cluster of people but nothing seemed to work. She tried asking them to move but they just ignored her, then she tried pushing her way out but they all stayed their ground or pushed back. One of the boys pushed her so hard that she fell to the floor. The kids didn't pay any attention to her and stared to walk on her. Serenity tried to get up but the feet just kept coming down on her. So she tried to curl up into a ball but that wasn't working either and she just started crying. "GET OFF OF HER!" someone yelled at the people trampling Serenity. Everyone stopped moving and the people that were standing on Serenity at that moment quickly got off of her. Serenity tried to look around to see who had yelled but the tears were blurring her vision. Before she knew it two strong hands where grabbing her arms and lifting her up off of the floor. She looked to see who it was. She could just make out the faces of Riku and Demetri. Though they seemed pissed off, by the little expression that Serenity could see, they didn't seem to be the one who yelled. But before she could try to find who did yell the boys started to carry her out of the room. The other new students followed them.

When they were a good distance away from the room the boys finally but her down and had her sit on the steps of the stair case that they stopped at. Serenity was finally able to wipe the tears away from her face. Kneeling in front of her was Natalie, and Kairi. "Are you alright Serenity?" Kairi asked.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure that was pretty rough." Natalie said

"Yes I'm fine. I've been through worst then this." After Serenity said this there were growls that seemed to come from everywhere. Serenity realized that it must have been the boys who had made those sounds, _"but why would they"_ Serenity thought to herself.

"I think we should take you to a doctor just to make sure that everything is intact." Alex stated.

"No that's okay really it would just put pressure on my foster parents. I don't need them to know about any of this."

"Don't you think that they would want to know? I mean even if you are their foster daughter you're still their daughter." Sora replied.

"No, I'm sure. My dad would just tell me that I need to toughen up and my mom will go crazy with worry. And then they'll just start fighting again. I don't want them to fight because of me again."

"We're still taking you to a doctor." Alex sneered.

"Why would you guys go out of your way to help me when you don't even know me? What do you guys want from me? Just leave me alone there's nothing that I can do for you!" Serenity yelled closing her eyes to stop fresh tears from falling. When Serenity finally opened her eyes the boys were staggering and the girls were laying on the floor covered in cuts. "What … what just happened?" confusion covered Serenity's trembling voice.

"That would be your ability to use sound as a weapon. Though from your reaction, I would say that was the first time that your power has surfaced." Zach said.

"What do you mean "my power""?

"Serenity you aren't like others if you haven't noticed already." Zach started to explain. "You see you are actually a Nobody. Nobody's are a husk of a person who had become a heartless. But you unlike other husk have retained your conciseness and stayed a person. When this happens that Nobody gains powers and the ability to control other husks that didn't retain their conciseness."

"I…I don't understand. Who are you people?"

"Well all of us, except for Sora and his friends, are Nobodies as well." Ryan told her. Serenity just sat their staring at all of them in horror.

"No it's a lie. You guys are insane." Serenity stood up as fast as she could and made a run for the nearest exit. She didn't look back to make sure that they weren't following her and she didn't stop until she reached her house even when her ribs finally cracked form the access pressure. When Serenity was inside and the door was locked did she fell to the ground and cried.


End file.
